Yasuami Amberlight
Crusader-Lord Yasuami-San Amberlight of the Shattered Sun Offensive Appearance Yasuami's frame is agile, slim and masculine. Though being slim, his body is well built with muscles. He stands at 6.3ft" tall as any other average height of a elf man. Upon Yasuami's face are two noticeable scars, one running from his chin up across his lips, and the other going across his right cheek. Yasuami's hair has been grown long in his natural colour of a chestnut brown, that he tied up with a aqua hair band at the near end of his hair, which he also flips over his shoulder and out of his way. Yasuami has a little beard on his chin that seems to be shaved and cut into a triangle of his style. On Yasuami's left shoulder blade can be found a Shattered Sun Offensive tattoo crest of a golden helm that is seen on their tabards, also another tattoo on his right upper arm can be found of a phoenix's wings crossed over by two blades. Yasuami's eyes seem to be relaxed, almost semi closed. The fel magic seems to smoke out and around Yasuami's eyes in a emerald green colour, adding to the more sensual and seductive feel his eyes give off. Background Yasuami Amberlight was born into the House of Amberlight. His father and mother being Lord and Lady Amberlight, and he also has a young sister called Érona Amberlight. Since Yasuami was strong enough to wield a blade, and carry a shield, he learnt how to become a strong fighter and defender. His mother and father watched him proudly as he became a weapon. Soon as Yasuami was old enough to join the Silver Hand paladins and be a light wielder, his father demanded him to join, to train as a paladin, but for Yasuami he had a different future for himself. After the final decision was made that Yasuami would not be a paladin, his father saw him as a failure and outcast of the family. When the assault of the Scourge army came to Quel'Thalas. Yasuami's mother was killed by a ghoul, and was left for dead by his father and his father taking with him his beloved little sister Érona. Yasuami managed to hide from the Scourge for a few days without eating or sleeping, in a cupboard down in his house's basement. Scared, cold, lonely and confused Yasuami opened the cupboard doors hearing a noise above where he was. Instantly thinking he was the last survivor of his kind, he automatically assumed the Undead minions found him hiding. Having enough of this hiding from the Scourge, he run up the basement stairs opened the door slowly and jumped out where the cooking room was. Finding dead bodies scattered around the place, blood up the walls, entrails and more. Yasuami stayed frozen until he spotted a mindless ghoul across the cooking area busy feasting away at the bodies in the corner. Yasuami tried to get out from the back door but making a noise the ghoul instantly spotted him and charged. Yasuami gasped, closing his eyes shut, ready for the impacted of the ghoul. After a few seconds of nothing Yasuami opened his eyes warey, one after another. Seeing the ghoul stopped inches away from his face. The ghoul stood still, for a few seconds before falling in two pieces infront of him, showing one of the High Elf survivors of Quel'Thalas with the rest of the teaming survivors looking for others not infected or killed by the Scourge. While Yasuami was standing there confused and shocked, he lost his balance and the lack of food and sleep caught up with him and ending out with him fainting infront of the survivors. After Yasuami gained full conscious back, he was lieing at a camp fire. Miles away from Quel'Thalas and the Scourge. After one or two years after the Scourge assault Yasuami joined Prince Kael'thas and the most of his kind to go to Outland to find a cure for their Arcane hunger. Many months did Yasuami follow Prince Kael'thas, training to be one of his "Blood Knights". After the big betrayal of Prince Kael'thas, Yasuami left with most of his kind to go to Shatterath City and join the Draenei and their Naaru. After year of trying to be accepted by the Shattered Sun Offensive to be a trainee, Yasuami was finally let in. Joining them would mean to Yasuami, brining back the Sunwell, stopping Kael'thas and defeating one of the Burning Legion members. Kil'jaeden. After many months Yasuami became a well respected Shattered Sun Offensive member. Working his way to trainee to Officer. But the final two things that would make Yasuami a Crudsader-Lord was just coming around the corner. He was one of many to defeated Kael'thas Sunstrider at Magister's Terrance and Tempest Keep and one of many whom helped when Kil'jaeden was destroyed and was there to defeated many of the terrors lurking around the Sunwell. Shattered Sun Offensive noticed he was a mastermind and genius at battleplans. Without a thought Yasuami was made Crusader-Lord of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Few years after Kil'jaedens defeat the Argent Crusade were formed and the Knights of the Ebon Blade allied with the factions, Yasuami was called out to Northrend to help on the behalf of the Shattered Sun Offensive with his unit. Being in the Argent Crusade camp in Icecrown for a few months, he came about a High Elven priestess also going under the name of "Amberlight". Sooner or later, Yasuami found out it was his long lost beloved little sister. Not letting her go out of sight or into danger, Yasuami keeps close guard of his sister the only living member of his family left. Personality Comes across abit of a arrogant git, a moody one too. But he wears his heart on his sleeve, and likes to speak his mind alot. Apart from Draenei's, Sin'dorei's and Quel'dorei's Yasuami doesn't seem to pay much respect for other races, acting that he always has the upper hand in everything. Acting the Lord of his manor house. Coming across as a somewhat idiot, Yasuami is rather bright, kind hearted and friendly. When he wants. See also Category:Characters